1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED display and particularly to a 7-segment LED display used for displaying a numeral, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional LED display disclosed in JP-A-H09-97928. The illustrated LED display X includes a case 91, a lead frame 92, an LED element 93 and a transparent resin package 94. The display includes seven light exit surfaces 94a constituting seven segments, whereby a numeral selected from 0 through 9 or an alphabetical letter can be displayed. The LED element 93 is mounted on the lead frame 92 and accommodated in a recess 91a of the case 91. The transparent resin package 94 is so formed as to fill recess 91a. The case 91 is made of e.g. white resin having a relatively high light reflectivity so that inclined surfaces 91b surrounding the recess 91a serve as light reflective surfaces. When current is caused to flow through the LED element 93 in accordance with the character to be displayed, light is emitted from the LED element 93 in an upward and a lateral directions in FIG. 2. The light traveled in a lateral direction is reflected by the inclined surfaces 91b and then travels upward in the figure. These rays of light exit through the light exit surface 94a, whereby the intended character is displayed.
To cause a large amount of light emitted from the LED element 93 to travel upward in the figure, the size of the inclined surfaces 91b needs to be increased. However, when the size of the inclined surfaces 91b is increased, the height of the case 91 increases correspondingly, which hinders reduction in size and thickness of e.g. an electronic device to which the LED display X is mounted.
Further, generally, an LED display X is mounted in an electronic device to be seen from the outside. In the case where the LED display X is mounted on a circuit board, the dimension between the circuit board and the housing of the electronic device needs to be determined in view of the height of the LED display X, which limits the design options of the electronic device. Alternatively, the idea of arranging the LED display X at a location which can be seen constantly may need to be given up, and the LED display X cannot help being mounted at a location which can be seen by opening a lid of the housing, for example.